Numerous applications are available to run on an electronic device either simultaneously or consecutively. However, not all of these applications are written to coexist with each other. In other words, not all applications “behave” well together. In some instances, one application will interrupt another application causing problems ranging from inconvenience to the user of the electronic device all the way up to fatal system errors. In another example, a user-selected application can be interrupted by a non-user selected application despite the relative importance or priority of the non-user selected application. This again causes user inconvenience and makes use of the electronic device and accompanying applications frustrating and inefficient for the user.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for a system and method that overcomes the deficiencies outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.